


Happy Birthday, Becky Rosen!

by EncyclopediaOfWeirdness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Becky Rosen loves Sam Winchester, Best Date Ever, Birthday, F/M, Renezinha art, Wish I was Becky right now, fangirling, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7181993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EncyclopediaOfWeirdness/pseuds/EncyclopediaOfWeirdness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Becky's birthday! What does Sam Winchester have in store for her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Becky Rosen!

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my friend, Renezinha's fabulous art! And the fact that I wanted to do something for Becky's birthday.

_Art by[Renezinha](http://renezinha.deviantart.com/)_

Becky Rosen woke up to the smell of freshly brewed coffee filtering up her nostrils. The curtains in her apartment had been drawn open, the warm sunshine hitting her crusted eyelids, forcing her to open her eyes. As she rolled over onto her back, Becky stretched her arms overhead and let out a practically loud groan-attempting to wake up her entire body with motivation.

“Sounds like someone’s finally awake!” A cheerful voice charged in from out of sight. The widest grin stretched across her face the moment she heard that familiar voice reach her ears, like a sweet melody. Anticipating what would come around the corner; the blonde perked up, rubbing the crusts from her eyes.

“Breakfast in bed?!” Becky squealed with excitement, watching the man of her dreams walk in with a tray decorated with her favorite breakfast foods. “You made all this for me?” Somehow she couldn’t believe it. No one had ever made her breakfast in bed before. This morning was already too much to ask for. The man she loved more than life itself was with her and to top it all off, he made her favorite- apple pancakes!

“Happy Birthday, Becky.” The tall man greeted as he sat the tray down in her lap before curling up next to her. The tray included a single serving of apple pancakes with the apples arranged in a heart on top, a glass of orange juice, a birthday card, and single red rose for his undying admiration of her.

She was filled with jubilation that he went through all that trouble just for her. “Oh Sam! You shouldn’t have! I love it!” Becky then greedily stuffed her face with pancakes while Sam watched in amusement.

“Anything for you.” He lovingly retorted, leaning in to give her a peck on the cheek. “It’s your day. And oh! I almost forgot!” Sam slid out of the bed backwards. “One sec.” He waved a finger, signaling her to wait right there. Like she was seriously going to go anywhere! The shaggy haired man excused himself and scurried into the living room to grab the thing he forgot. Sam came back to the bedroom with his hands behind his back. “I got you a little something.” He smiled boldly.

Becky was already overwhelmed with gifts at this point. This was far more than anyone had ever done for her. “There’s more?!” She questioned, hardly able to contain her enthusiasm. “Gimmie, gimmie!” The blonde fanned herself. A panic attack of excitement had set in. Sam presented his hands to her with a small velvet jewelry box in his palm. “Go ahead, open it-“

Before Sam could even finish his sentence, Becky squealed, snatching the box from his hand and immediately opening it. For a moment she half expected a ring to appear once she popped the lid open but once she did, she was somewhat relieved it wasn’t. She was going to need a better proposal than that! “Oh my God!” A hand clutched her chest as she gasped in amazement. “It’s so beautiful!” Her eyes lit up fiercely the longer she gazed upon the precious silver heart pendant.

“It’s a locket.” Sam pointed out. “It has the photo we took that one day we went to the fair and got our picture taken in that black and white photo booth. Remember?” He curled the piece of hair that fell in her eyes behind her ear.

“How could I forget?! That was the happiest day of my life!” She grinned delightfully, reminiscing about that night. It was definitely one of the most romantic dates she had ever been on. Sam knew how much that night meant to her, which is why he made it his sole objective to recreate that entire day that very night. He wanted this birthday to be the best birthday she had ever had; most likely making up for his absent birthday celebrations. She was his girlfriend and she deserved nothing but the best! “Thank you, Sam! I absolutely love it!” She squeezed her elbows in and gave him a peck on the lips. “Put it on?” The blonde shoved the necklace at him and moved her straight locks out of the way. Sam gladly obliged and anchored the pendant gently around her neck. He then took a peek from the front and smiled.

“Beautiful.” His eyes focused on hers. Becky’s cheeks began to turn bright pink as she noticed Sam wasn’t looking at the pendant but at her. How did she get so lucky? He then leaned in after a momentary pause and kissed her un-glossed lips passionately. That deep embrace left her speechless and not to mention breathless. Damn, Sam sure was a fabulous kisser! Becky drew in his musk before their lips gently parted. He smelled so wonderful. Like robust oak and warm honey roasted over a natural fire. Dreamy. Sam lifted her chin, giving her one last loving peck. “How about we stay in this afternoon and have a movie-thon? Tonight, I’ve got something special planned.”

Whatever it was, Becky was a hundred percent on board.

That evening, the weather couldn’t have been more cooperative. A slight breeze on a warm humid evening set the prefect scene for a summer night at the carnival. The neon lights from the amusement rides and booth games illuminated the large space- feeding off the delight from the carnival goers. A fantastic date night –all over again. “Win that stuffed moose for me?!” Becky exclaimed, pointing at the adorable over-stuffed plushy that hung from the water pistol shooter booth. Sam chuckled and happily picked up a water gun, ready to shoot the moving clowns that randomly popped up. Perfect aim on each target that reared its ugly mug. Oh how Sam Winchester hated clowns. This was one game he enjoyed participating in. Cheering on her man, Becky shook him vigorously after each hit. She was thrilled! Watching him shoot definitely aroused her. He didn’t mind the violent tremors though. He still made each shot like the pro marksmen he was.

 _Ding, ding, ding!_ The bell sounded, echoing across the entire park. “Weeeee have a winner!” The game runner announced in his over-enthusiastic announcer voice. “Congratulations little lady!” The man handed Becky the plushy moose she had her eye on. Sam thanked the stranger and offered his arm for Becky to grab a hold.

“Isn’t he the cutest?!” Her voice cracked as she hugged the toy tightly. “I’ll name him Sammy! Just like you!” That made the tall man laugh. Seeing Becky so excited made him feel good. He grew anxious as the night continued on. Sam didn’t want to wait any longer. He had something he wanted to ask Becky for a while now but he wanted to wait until the perfect moment to ask it.

“Uh Becky?” He began to tremble.

“Yeah Sam?” She asked, not even looking directly at him.

“How about we go take a walk on the beach?” The blonde was quick to accept and clung tighter onto her man and the toy moose.

The couple just barely made it away from the noisy boardwalk before Sam stopped her from walking any further. The sky couldn’t have been any clearer. The stars shone brightly on the dark backdrop and the moon elegantly reflected on the calm waves of the ocean. It was just too beautiful to pass up. Becky’s hair danced with the sway of the wind. She was so beautiful. “Becky,” he spoke softly, caressing her name as it fell from his glorious lips.

She titled her head in confusion, hoping something wasn’t wrong. She began to panic. “Sam?”

He was now eye level with the petite woman as he buried one knee in the sand. Sam reached into his pant pocket and pulled out a beautiful sterling silver band with a single sparkling princess cut diamond on top. “Becky Marie Rosen, will you marry me?”

Becky froze. This was just what she wanted! Her hands involuntarily fanned herself as she couldn’t contain the joy she felt. “Oh. My. God. YES!” She fangirled, jumping up and down in the sand. Just as she was about to leap into Sam’s arms, an unexpected jolt startled her awake. The irritating beeps of her alarm clock sounding off in the background. “Knew it was too good to be true.” Becky frowned only to have her lips curl back up as she thought about having Sam all to herself.  


End file.
